


【你A/ABO】杂物间（PWP一发完）

by magicmerliy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:40:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicmerliy/pseuds/magicmerliy
Summary: 你和阿泰尔决定这次发情期玩点刺激的。
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	【你A/ABO】杂物间（PWP一发完）

阿泰尔觉得自己当时一定是被操得神志不清了才会答应你在这个发情期里玩点不一样的。Omega跪趴在杂物间的地板上，胸口蹭着毯子，哼叫被闷在一段银色布基胶带里。

“开始吧。”阿泰尔脱掉最后一件衣物，把手里的小熊睡衣随便塞进抽屉，Omega瞟了一眼你手里的麻绳，语气听起来好像在拼命掩饰他的紧张。

“亲爱的，跪下。”你用拇指蹭了蹭他的腰窝，顺着肌肉向下滑进那条细缝，满满的沾了一手水。粘腻的带着性的味道的液体不断从Omega的阴道里往外滑，大腿内侧一片湿滑。他不情不愿地看了你一眼，在你早就铺着的羊绒毯子上跪好，在心里怀疑了一下你到底多久之前就想玩这个。

“手给我，”你也跟着跪下来，大概比划了一下麻绳的长度，在心里挑了一个最可能被发情期结束的阿泰尔骂的姿势，语气愉快又轻松，“导师，你的信息素真好闻。”

对此被夸奖的那位只是瞪了你一眼，空气中佛手柑和茉莉的甜香丝毫没有减少。阿泰尔只有在发情期的时候才会泄露出甜蜜又浓烈的气味，平日里过分端庄的冷调茉莉混合着带点苦涩的柑橘类香气总给人一段距离感。你拉着他的手腕拽到与脚踝齐平，Omega原本端正的跪姿被你突然的动作拽得歪斜，胸口压在地板上，上半身只剩下肩膀一个着力点，侧着头有点不满地看着你把他的手腕和脚踝绑在一起，彻底失去最后一点支撑的空间。

这个姿势让阿泰尔觉得自己的下身完全被暴露在空气中，穴口被冷空气刺激得不断收缩，吐出一股一股的水。Omega的双腿被拉扯着分开，臀部高高翘着，塌下腰不自觉的轻轻摇晃。阿泰尔已经被发情期的高热烧得没什么心思去羞耻，甚至于在你伸进两根手指去做不必要的分剪扩张时有些迫切地往你手上去凑，希望能得到一些稀薄的安慰。

你草草用手指抽插几下，确定处于剧烈发情中的爱人不需要更多准备后抽出湿淋淋的手指，拿起一根振动棒磨蹭微微张开的穴口。你手掌下高热的身体僵了一瞬，橡胶制品抵着阴蒂细微地振动，你刻意冷落着他的阴茎，完全无视了阿泰尔想要你帮他释放的暗示——不，这次你更想看他完全用后面高潮。

你缓慢地把那根东西推进Omega的阴道里，并不算粗的柱体滑进去几乎没遇到任何阻力，阿泰尔感到振动棒被完全插进来，急切地收缩绞紧内壁，死死咬住这根可以为他带来快乐的物品。

这好像是个新玩具，阿泰尔迷迷糊糊地想，它太长了，几乎顶着他的生殖腔口振动，发情期早就张开的小口难耐地吮着振动棒形状下流的顶端，只想把它吞进去好缓解里面越来越让人难受的瘙痒。

“等我回来，如果你还好好跪在这就结束。别让它掉出来。”你拍了一把阿泰尔手感绝佳的屁股，最后剪下一段银色胶带贴在阿泰尔嘴上，彻底捂住了那些兴奋而压抑的呻吟尖叫，Omega只能发出一些细微的鼻音来表达不满。“不会很久，”你保证道，又顿了两秒重新开口，“不过这个房间不怎么用，搞不好我过一会儿会忘掉哦。”

你离开了这间佛手柑与茉莉的花房。

你开了中档，阿泰尔眯起眼享受橡胶玩具表面粗糙的凸点，一遍遍绞紧让它能刮擦过敏感高热的内壁，舒服得轻轻扭着腰胯，丝毫没有一点想挣脱开的意思。酸麻的快感在腰骨上炸开，Omega几乎要被刺激得掉泪，胶带阻隔了空气，阿泰尔不得不加快呼吸的频率，很快就感到头脑发晕。

这点远远不够。处在剧烈发情中的刺客更希望能被插进生殖腔操，最后用结锁住他射进去，把小腹撑得满满的，稍微动一下就能感受到肚子里的精液。长期使用抑制剂让他不容易怀孕，这导致了阿泰尔在做爱的时候并不介意你不带套，甚至隐秘地喜欢被内射的充盈感。振动棒显然做不到这个……阿泰尔挪了挪身子避开湿掉的那块毛毯，耳边是放大了的水声。滑液一刻不停地往外淌，Omega大腿内侧几乎都已经湿透了，他毫不怀疑现在只要摸一把就能沾满手的水。

他已经被完全操开了，穴口的肉瓣向外翻开，阴蒂充血立起，小口被不断的振动刺激到成熟的深红色，嘬着它唯一的安慰不肯松口。阿泰尔尝试着活动了一下被麻绳绑在一起的手腕和脚踝，找了个更舒服的姿势来享用这根玩意儿。他的屁股似乎翘得更高了，振动棒又往里滑了一小截，结结实实地撞在生殖腔口，阿泰尔哽住了，橡胶玩具的头部陷入内部牡蛎般柔软的腔口，但发情期的Omega还想要更多。

你坐在书房的电脑前处理堆积的文件，大概工作就是把需要阿泰尔签字和不需要他签字的文件分开，然后从前一部分里找出买办公用品的请示单回复批准。原谅你现在不具备什么判断重要文件的能力，空气里弥漫着的浓烈佛手柑香气混杂着茉莉，几乎无时无刻不在提醒你阿泰尔正处在发情期，而且被操得很爽。

……那就稍微调高一点吧。

你抓过随手放在一边的遥控器，想也没想直接推到了最高，接着又把视线转回电脑屏幕做你无聊的分类工作。

后面的振动突然剧烈起来，阿泰尔绷紧了身体，阴道没有规律地收缩着吮吸插在里面的东西，大腿抽搐着颤抖。Omega无论在不在发情期都更容易用阴道高潮，就好像现在阿泰尔已经被猛烈而突然的高潮搞得快要跪不稳，却还是几乎什么都没射出来。

你的导师趴在地上急促地呼吸，颧骨上染着不正常的潮红色，短短的深棕色头发全被蹭得乱糟糟的贴在头皮上，隔着胶带发出沉闷的呻吟声——你根本就听不见，发出什么声音也是白费力气。

时间的流动开始变得模糊，阿泰尔已经记不清这是第几次高潮了，小腿压着的毛毯都已经彻底湿了一大块，生殖腔里仍然翻涌着巨浪般的渴望。阿泰尔弓起背，试图忍着不要潮吹，那样的话会把毯子完全溅湿——更重要的，阿泰尔没法保证在潮吹时还能夹住这根并不算粗的按摩棒，而你要求你的Omega在你回来亲手把它抽出去之前不许让它滑出来。发情的Omega会下意识的讨好自己的Alpha，他不想让你生气。

外部的甬道被操得烂熟，生殖腔里却一点都没被碰。这种感觉太奇怪了，明明被操得想要尖叫，高潮了好几遍，为刺激的频率舒服到浑身提不起力气，真正的欲望却并没有感到一点满足。

太久了，你走了有差不多一个小时，阿泰尔咬着舌尖试图让自己清醒，几乎完全沉迷于不需要压抑的Omega发情期。他当时有剩下那么多工作需要你去处理吗？阿泰尔昏昏沉沉地想，腿软得快要跪不住，膝盖不断往两边滑。别扭的姿势让这位刺客导师一时间失去重心侧着身子倒在毛毯里，慢慢合起腿，没什么力气地蜷在地板上紧闭着眼，拒绝去思考等会儿你进来发现他并没有按要求跪好会发生什么。

你终于慢吞吞地合上笔记本电脑，故意把脚步声拖拉着延长。你装作礼貌地敲敲门，只听见里面含混的呻吟闷哼，不过从他兴奋的信息素你大约能猜到阿泰尔自己玩的也挺爽的。每次发情期间阿泰尔对性的渴望都让你惊讶，他不会开口要求操他，只会反复用穴道榨你，而你乐于享受Omega为数不多的主动时刻，明白一旦指出这种发情期导致的反常阿泰尔绝对会非常、非常生气。

“亲爱的，我进来啦？”

没人回答。

阿泰尔听见敲门声时只勉力抬了抬眼，内部不断的小高潮耗尽了他的体力，从倒下侧躺着开始他甚至没想过要重新摆出你所要求的跪趴的样子，继续就着蜷缩的姿势享用插在阴道里的玩具，内里裹紧疯狂振动的东西，试图吞回刚刚随着倒下的动作滑出去的那一截。

你又等了一会儿，还是没有人应声：“那我就开门了哦。”轻快的推开门，你转过一个衣柜带来的隔断后终于找到了佛手柑与茉莉甜香的源头。

“哇哦。”你看见阿泰尔躺在被精液和淫水打湿了一大片的毛毯里，连一个眼神都懒得动弹，被干得半眯着眼哼叫，浑身泛着发情高热蒸出来的淡红，大约是一直磨蹭在不怎么柔软的毯子上的缘故，Omega的乳尖挺立着，似乎有点破皮。你蹲下去揉了两把他丰盈的乳肉，残忍地抽出了过去两个小时里阿泰尔唯一的安慰物，振动棒离开嘬着它挽留的小口，发出啵的一声，你眼看着他的水流得更欢了。

接着是胶带。你唯恐把他撕疼了，一点一点把那玩意往下揭，阿泰尔等那块限制他说话空间的胶布终于被撕掉之后动了动手腕，有气无力地开口，嗓子哑得要命：“解开……”

你拆掉绳结，Omega在终于获得肢体支配权之后缓慢地伸展开身体，小腹仍然痉挛着，被干得大腿根本合不拢。你找出一块毛巾替他擦干腿间乱七八糟的精液和淫水的混合物，几乎立刻就看见新的一波汁液从穴口涌出。绳子绑得有点紧，你摩挲着阿泰尔勒出红印的手腕，搂着他替你的导师按揉酸痛的腰背，为自己挑的姿势感到后悔——不过这也在阿泰尔同意的范围内，你想，当初他可是答应了你，允许任何你想要的玩法，包括捆绑和惩罚。

包括惩罚。

你搂着阿泰尔坐在地板上轻声慢语地哄，偏过头去亲吻对方的脸颊，手指慢慢理顺刺客导师蹭得乱七八糟的棕发，Omega垂着眼睫休息，完全顾不上指责你的过分。

你一直安静地搂着阿泰尔直到他能自己坐起来，释放信息素去抚慰发情期的Omega，中间半哄半劝地喂他喝了半杯凉水。空气里流淌着粘稠的信息素，你能感觉得到阿泰尔又想要了，于是拍拍他的屁股叫他起来，自己捡起扔在毯子上的麻绳。

“亲爱的，我之前好像说等我进来之后要看见你跪好。”你笑眯眯地盯着阿泰尔金棕色的眼瞳，“所以，现在是惩罚时间。坐到椅子上去。”

阿泰尔白了你一眼，有点费力地起身坐到绒面的椅子上，看得出腿还是有点软，他抓住两侧的扶手：“快点。”

看起来阿泰尔在质疑你一开始是不是就料到了他不可能真的坚持到你回来，毕竟这张椅子可是老早就放在这儿了。你没有反驳，忙着把对方的小臂反绑到背后，阿泰尔顺从地背过手，让你缠紧绳子，“作为没有保持好姿势的小惩罚”。

“自己把腿搭上来。”

阿泰尔假装没听见，其实也可能是根本没力气抬腿。你分开他的大腿搭在两边的扶手上，Omega下身完全暴露在空气里，红肿着吐出汁水。阿泰尔简直顺从得不像话，甚至于在你要把他的腿固定在椅子上时还配合着转了转角度方便你捆得更紧。大小有点过分的假阴茎塞进去的时候Omega扭了扭腰，为饱涨感挣动了一下，态度上没有半点拒绝。看起来阿泰尔对接下来的惩罚挺期待的，你挑挑眉，最后调整机器的角度确保那根东西能以向上倾斜的角度操进去——阿泰尔喜欢这样。你又从一边的架子上拿了一根不知道什么时候放在这里的黑色马克笔，在刺客眼前晃了晃。

“高潮一次我会在这里画一道，”你用笔帽磕磕阿泰尔的大腿内侧，“到你坚持不住为止。”

Omega严厉地瞪了你一眼，如果他没有无意识地扭着腰在玩具上蹭可信度就更高了。你调开机器的开关，让它以缓而重的节奏操阿泰尔，没几下就听见了Omega隐忍的呻吟。你特意没再去给他加上任何阻碍发声的物品，比起那些含混的闷哼你还是更希望听见他好好叫出来。

老实说，这台机器从背着阿泰尔买回来到现在还真的是第一次用，看起来效果还挺好的。粗大的假阴茎粘满透明的淫水，抽插之间发出粘腻的水声，多余的液体从穴口挤出来滴在他屁股下的绒面椅子里，积累出小小一滩水迹。阿泰尔觉得自己快要被撑坏了，为过激的快感细细地发抖，这次用的玩具全是新的——这点他敢肯定，你们以前从来没试过能直接戳到他生殖腔口的东西。插在他阴道里的假阴茎以沉重而缓慢的固定频率冲撞那道已经张开一个小口的关卡，但是它太大了，暂时还进不去。粘膜被撑开扩张，紧紧压着这根东西，穴道里所有敏感位置都能被照顾到，甚至不需要阿泰尔自己去找什么角度。

太涨了，但是很舒服。刺客仰着头缺氧似的拼命吸气，眼里盛满了生理性的泪水，雾气模糊了他金棕色的眼瞳。高热的甬道将橡胶制品温暖成相似的温度，阿泰尔是第一次尝试这种玩意，前所未有的力道让他无所适从，不过这没什么，发情期总是能让这位刺客导师接受一些新的玩法。好比现在，阿泰尔随着机器的节奏呻吟，腰扭着配合，希望能尽快被插进生殖腔里操。他太想要了，生殖腔中的渴望在从前几乎没有过任何一个发情期里被忽视了这么久，久到这种欲念已经成为了Omega此刻唯一迫切想要的东西。

一开始速度加快得并不明显。你看着自己的Omega舒服得仰头小声尖叫，决定把机器的模式调成自动加速。你不知道这是不是有点过分刺激了，但这是个探清发情期Omega极限的好机会，阿泰尔会在真的受不了的时候喊停的，大概吧。你不太确定。

“呃……嘶，你是不是……哈，是不是调速度了？”阿泰尔被顶得几乎说不出一句完整的话，感觉到施加在生殖腔口的冲撞力度越来越大，速度也变得不像之前那样和缓，几乎就要操进窄小的生殖腔——不不不不不，虽然他现在很想要，没错，确实很想要，但是这种大小……不，他绝对会被操坏掉的，绝对。

“没事的，你能受得了。”你凑过去和Omega温柔地接吻，伸手去描绘阿泰尔被撑得满满的穴口，试着再加一根手指进去，遭到了对方态度并不严厉的拒绝。阿泰尔摆着胯骨想避开你的手指却被假阴茎钉在原地，往日里结实的小腿软绵绵地搭在椅子上，无力地挣动了几下。你空下的一只手按住他涂满前液的小腹不让对方离开，拉扯揉捏着Omega充血的阴蒂叫他放松，不过似乎只是让阿泰尔越来越逼近高潮。你犹豫了一会儿，最后放弃把手指放进去的主意，阿泰尔显然已经不能控制自己的声音，叫得一声比一声高，嗓音兴奋而沙哑。你偏过头去吻他的眼角，慢慢按揉Omega肿胀的腺体想要缓解阿泰尔的紧张，过快的节奏打乱了刺客的呼吸，你敢打赌如果他的手没有被绑在背后一定会紧紧抓住你。

“别看我……”

“嗯？”你下意识地发出疑问，“怎么了？”

“别看……呜！”阿泰尔断断续续地吸气，声线颤抖着，意识不太清晰地来回重复，“别……看我，不……”

“不看你不看你，没事。”你不明白发生了什么，只好顺着他的话说下去。

“要不要把你的手解开？”你缓慢地揩去Omega眼角渗出来的泪水，余光瞥见阿泰尔小腹上黏黏糊糊射得全都是精液，滴下来的水在屁股下积累成一大片水迹。你于是拿过马克笔在他大腿内侧画上一道：“哦，第一次。”

阿泰尔没说话。

“你不想让我在这里写字吗？”你明知故问，捻着他的阴蒂恶劣地冲阿泰尔笑，“亲爱的，你知道自己把这玩意吸得多紧吗？被假东西干真的这么舒服？导师，你真该看看自己被操成什么样，你是个天生该被操的婊子。”

阿泰尔呜咽一声，猛烈的欢愉夺走了他思考的能力，Alpha此刻的话与魔咒无异。生殖腔口早已被操得敞开，瓣膜温顺地裹着高速操进来的假阴茎顶端，Omega扭着屁股想逃离过激的快感。很快阿泰尔就发现被捆绑的姿势只能靠大腿的力量撑起全身，而高潮过太多次的身体没有一丝力气，于是放弃一般地阖眼，放任自己慢慢往下滑，把那根东西几乎没有阻碍地吞进生殖腔里。

太大了，阿泰尔在自己会被操坏和酸麻舒适的快感之间摇摆，过了好一会儿才听见自己在尖叫。Omega叫得柔软沙哑，满足的鼻音夹在呻吟中，大股大股的透明粘液喷了一片，天鹅绒的椅子早被浸透了，湿得摸摸就能挤出水来。

他潮吹了。


End file.
